


丑闻

by shesaidso



Category: Korean Actor RPF, 강철비2 | Steel Rain 2 (2020), 보좌관 | Chief of Staff (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesaidso/pseuds/shesaidso
Summary: 郑雨盛/李政宰，一个钢铁雨2/辅佐官的合集。清潭洞夫夫crossover。韩庆载/张泰俊，ABO。写得不是很顺利，一点点慢慢找感觉吧。
Relationships: Han Kyeong Jae | Jung Woo Sung/Jang Tae Joon | Lee Jung Jae, Jung Woo Sung/Lee Jung Jae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	丑闻

和北边委员长的视频会议终究以插科打诨、彼此嘲笑告终。对方下个月就将造访首尔，于已缓和化的双边关系而言无疑是又一颗定心丸。韩庆载同外交部长踏出会议室的门口，才终于安心定气、庆祝这一天的政务终于结束，可以以双手在天空中挥舞，嘴巴自由地大叫告终。

他告别外长，扯下后颈上那一张薄薄的抑制贴，将那块胶布紧紧攥在手心，才觉察到掌心的湿热。VIP本人有些困惑，但远未从放松的心绪里回转；总是觉得缺了些什么东西——他低头看表，意识到有人并没有按时出现在门口。

而厅堂拐角终于结束电话的首席秘书，正快步向他靠近。韩庆载皱起眉头，听她说明：“张秘书长在赶往集会现场时受到来自不明人士的袭击。”

他愣了一瞬，脚步加快穿过走廊，偏头去听她继续：“对方的背景还未查明，但有可能是无党派的偏激人士。”

“现场有没有其他人员伤亡？”他满手是汗，又拈不开那张屏蔽气味的胶条。秘书递过来另张全新的，“没有，对方用的是刺激性吸入气体，用于刺激人的第二性征，所以张秘书长才会受到影响。”

他脚步猛地一顿。“……催化剂？”

“是的。”她略一点头，也在他身后停下。她也不再多说话。

韩庆载只觉双肩沉重，慢慢转过身，低垂目光的秘书也只能在余光里扫到他嗫喏的嘴唇：“他现在人在哪里？”

“送到了江南的律政医院。”

“…他还好吗？”

一点也不。

这是泰俊严令禁止首席秘书传达给首相的内容，即使他正在医院的病房里浑身颤抖，感受到一股湿热的黏腻正从他双腿间流下，打湿他盖过大腿的衬衫下摆和褪到膝盖的裤管。他蜷起手指探入身体的动作熟练又陌生——成为秘书长以来他藉由药物控制，已经整整一年没有发情过。而莫名其妙将他当成首相秘访的袭击者使用的催情剂本就是Alpha和Omega通用，他无法再控制自己的气味任由其铺满密闭空间，又逐渐浓郁到自己无法察觉。他的领带在手腕上挽成一个松松垮垮的结，被他自己的水淋湿成扭曲的一条布料。

意识几近混乱他却还在想，这种层级的安保工作简直是需要全体辞职谢罪的水准：万幸、万幸是他而不是他，VIP端坐青瓦台安好无恙。

韩庆载大统领是清明的君子、维护南北关系的领袖，近乎圣人的温和Alpha。而张泰俊则应如月亮，如此日月同辉，让他做太阳柔软却不软弱的腹地。但最糟不过他身为Omega的身份：毕竟谁不爱听政坛之间流言蜚语八卦绯闻，纵使现任秘书长能力超群，手段强硬，也难免有人多嘴多舌。韩庆载提拔他升任速度极快，怕不是青瓦台早已不是先前清净之地，一个低贱的Omega靠着睡觉的本事，本来登不得大雅之堂。

他费尽心机。把自己是Omega当成一张牌去打——三性平权早已成为不可逆转的时代口号，而政治游戏里这也是一张手牌；他并不是假心假意用弱势群体的关心和艰难凝结成的一点斗争成果去慷慨于资本与Alpha上位者们的权益和地位又或是使得自己只是作为象征性的符号一步登天，那些逐渐改善Omega待遇的法案里不难找到他留下的助力。这一招硕果累累：保守派议员和调查媒体在张嘴前需要三思；大统领波动的民调逐渐和缓，与张泰俊的日渐高升呈一条相似的上升曲线。而泰俊自然也要承受相反的压力，好比今天。

韩庆载不能来看他。

是为避嫌，他才不好关心自己心腹受刺的事情。张泰俊明白，又怕他不够明白。

操心这么多是真的靠参鸡汤也补不回来。他暗笑自己连发情的空闲都要读自己的陈情书，而热流便即刻裹挟过他下身所有的感官。他夹紧双腿想要尽量保持体面等待抑制剂生效，却无法忍耐摩擦腿缝，在混杂的被单里蜷缩成一只脆弱的虾米。他知道发情期自己也会失去控制也不外乎淫荡放浪到极点，他承认自己的第二性别就自然而然无法否认自己的渴求，他渴求被需要、被填满和被贯穿。

袭击者的面容和他尖叫着歇斯底里的嗓音突然再度出现，他听见那面容清秀的年轻男子癫笑：“你这样的婊子，这样也不会渴求挨操吗？还是说你已经吃饱了满足了，他们的鸡巴没有让你爽到吗？”

他脊背发抖。他渴求吗？

答案是肯定的。至少当韩庆载咬住他的腺体是他毫无羞耻之心，反应是眼前发白的高潮和射精。而现在的他因为空虚而疼痛到哭泣，也没有人会填满他的屁股。他借着男人在领带上留下的一点信息素无助地自慰，如果他昏了头他一定会把织物和手指一并塞进自己的屁股里，再狠狠地拖动、操弄。

可他还没有失去理智，正如同他不可能与任何人公开他的性幻想。

一波情潮似乎被思绪中当头冷水浇灭，爱意也有自生自灭的周期循环。泰俊把自己埋在医院层层叠叠的被子里，直到手机屏幕亮起。VIP的字样自然刺眼，他伸手接起来，手机屏幕上便也被他自己的液体模糊。他狼狈又愧疚地起身坐正，听到韩庆载的声音里有一贯的关切：“还好吗？”

“情况好多了。”

并没有。辅佐官语音平静地撒谎，却阖上眼，用西装盖住自己红痕遍布的双腿和未射精的性器。


End file.
